Wafflecopter/Woofle
Wafflecopter is one of Kittydog's main OCs, his parents being Copter and Pastry. His love interest is Cupcake Cat, and his son is Pancake (Boob). Wafflecopter is a dog based from waffles. In the Void universe, he is known as Woofle, and he is part dragon as well as being a dog. History Early Life Not much is known about Wafflecopter's early life, but at one point he fell in love with Christina, and had a son, Pancake. Appearance Timeline Wafflecopter is a brown dog with tiny wings (which can grow bigger, the same ability of Crystal and Puppers) and an orange tuft of hair. His tail has a waffle pattern at the end of it. Wafflecopter's back paws (or back legs, he's usually bipedal) are a lighter brown than most of his fur. Wafflecopter has deep, round, orange eyes with big pure white pupils. One of his cheeks has a waffle pattern. He has been confirmed to be a bit chubby for his natural size, though otherwise his build is quite normal. He is incredibly short as well, being one of the shortest of the main characters. Void Woofle is light brown with six legs and orange wings. He has a brown waffle pattern in one cheek and on his chest. His ears are orange-tipped, and he has orange socks on his limbs, and an orange tongue and tail. His inner mouth is brown, and his nose is black. Woofle's eyes are orange. His first and second set of limbs appear to be clawed. Personality Wafflecopter is a kind, caring, though hyper type of person. He is hyper, energetic, and friendly to those he knows well, and enjoys cooking and baking. He can generally be irritating to others (including Christina, this has been shown on several occasions). He has always been more of an optimist, though he has not always been the strongest. Though, in some of the videos he has been featured in, it has been shown that Wafflecopter has a more extreme side to his personality. Sometimes he can be a bit naive, weak, and is actually quite intelligent for scholarships. With wisdom, he is "not the sharpest tool in the shed." Wafflecopter is a social butterfly, meaning he can get along almost anywhere and can get along with almost everyone. He can understand others' emotions well and has a good sense of empathy. He is very easy to read and does not hide whenever he is in a bad mood. He is very affectionate to everyone, and enjoys cuddling and being with others over being alone. He is not petty in the slightest. He is also a complete pushover, meaning he lets others walk all over him and doesn't like to express many of his doubts. (even though they can be painfully obvious) He is one of the most loyal to everyone he meets and can be too easily trusting. Abilities Wafflecopter can control Waffles and make them do what he wants. Wafflecopter can also detach his head from his neck, which is a trait he passed down to Pancake. Relationships Cupcake Cat (Christina)/Toppina Wafflecopter is very close to Cupcake, and is very kind as well. They get along most of the time, though have a few arguments. They've even been close enough to have a child, which is a point proven within itself. It's unknown what the exact relationship between Woofle and Toppina is, but they are presumably as close as their Timeline selves. Crystal Wafflecopter, being her caretaker, ends up always cooking waffles with her (much to Cupcake's dismay). They are very good friends. Pancake (Boob) Wafflecopter and his son appear close and hang out together. Blue Wafflecopter/Canis Blue Wafflecopter and Wafflecopter are rivals. Wafflecopter often uses his waffles to hit Blue, who uses his blue waffles to hurt Wafflecopter. While Wafflecopter is friends with Crystal, Blue hates her. Blue also hates waffles, which are Wafflecopter's element. However, they don't necessarily hate each other, as they were once shown together bonding and holding hands, as if they are making up. It's unknown what the exact relationship between Canis and Woofle is, but Canis got angry when Woofle approached him, suggesting that Canis doesn't like him. Laven It is unknown what Wafflecopter and his sister think of each other, although they know of each other's existence. Quotes "Hi, I'm Wafflecopter and I baked some waffles just for you!" "I love my waffles so fluffing much!! aaaaAAAA ''!" "''Bake a waffle, eat a waffle, what time is it, it's waffle time!" - Singing "W..waff.le. waffle." - When he is sad "Get these dog-nyan blue waffles out of my face, you are disgusting!" - When he is angry Trivia * Wafflecopter and Cupcake Cat were said to have a crisis that happened, which affected their time together. What happened has not been fully confirmed by Kittydog, but was shown in one of her videos to happen. * Wafflecopter is the caretaker of Crystal. * Wafflecopter was the character used for Kittydog's first "ASMR" video. * Wafflecopter rarely, but sometimes, identifies as female. * Wafflecopter is a member of The Cool Floops. * Wafflecopter has a red-colored form, known as 'Red Wafflecopter.' Gallery WafflesandStars.png|Wafflecopter and Puppers. iplakinlovewaffle.jpg|Wafflecopter in a video. waffledogs.jpg|Wafflecopter asmrwaffle!.jpg|Wafflecopter in his ASMR video. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dragons Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Male Category:Hybrid characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe